Non Retour
by Catia Doodle
Summary: Deux garçons s'enfuient dans la forêt. L'un était retenu prisonier, l'autre l'a sauvé. Où cette fuite va-t-elle les mener? Ont-ils une chance de s'en sortir?


**Titre** : Non-retour (1/ ?)

**Auteur** : Catia (catiadoodle@hotmail.com)

**Classification** : Int. –13 ans pour le moment

**Informations juridiques** : Cette fiction est inspirée d'une histoire et de personnages créés par J.K.Rowling et dont la propriété revient à J.K.Rowling, Warner Bros,  Bloomsbury Books et autres éditeurs. Aucun profit ne sera retiré de son écriture.

**Notes **: Ma toute première fic ! Soyez indulgents sur le style… Il s'agit d'une réponse au challenge du moins d'octobre 2003 de la liste HP Pairing Yaoi : "Un ou plusieurs sorciers dans Harry Potter se retrouvent obligés de passer 48 heures (ou davantage) en pays moldu sans pouvoir utiliser leur magie..." En fait, la partie répondant au challenge à proprement parler n'apparaîtra que dans le chapitre suivant. Merci à Aélane pour la beta !

***

Il courait toujours, le souffle court, tête baissée, les branches basses des arbres fouettant son visage avec violence. Les mains occupées à soutenir le corps de l'autre, trop blessé pour courir sans son aide, il ne pouvait repousser les assauts des rameaux et sentait leurs pointes lacérer son front, griffer ses joues. Il s'empêchait de réfléchir, tâchant de se concentrer uniquement sur les mouvements de ses jambes pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur.

Dans l'instant de panique qui avait suivi son acte irrationnel, son premier réflexe avait été de saisir Potter puis de l'emmener vers la forêt domaniale : ils pourraient ainsi rejoindre, sous le couvert des arbres, la limite des protections anti-transplanage pour enfin apparaître à Poudlard. Mais il se rendait bien compte maintenant que Potter était trop mal en point pour transplaner. Quant à lui, ses entraînements illicites cet été au Manoir ne lui avaient certainement pas permis d'acquérir une maîtrise suffisante de la technique pour tenter la prouesse d'emmener un être humain presque adulte avec lui. Son réflexe initial ne menait finalement à rien. Dans l'impossibilité de transplaner, il comprenait à présent que la forêt n'apportait qu'un piètre refuge car elle ne les cacherait pas bien longtemps à leurs poursuivants. A cette idée son sang se glaça. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'ils seraient effectivement poursuivis. Avery donnerait certainement l'alerte dès qu'il reprendrait connaissance : les Mangemorts se lanceraient alors à leurs trousses sans perdre un instant... Il essaya de courir plus vite. A sa droite, Potter tourna vers lui des yeux hagards: 

"Malefoy... Qu'est-ce que..."

Le souffle lui manquait; la suite de sa question se perdit dans un râle.

Draco ne répondit rien mais soutint Potter plus fermement.

La progression dans la forêt devenait plus difficile à mesure que les deux garçons s'éloignaient de sa lisière. Les arbres se resserraient. La lumière de la lune ne parvenait plus jusqu'à sol tapissé d'un épais sous-bois de fougères emmêlées et de racines protubérantes. Terrorisé à l'idée que le halo ne les trahisse, Draco préférait ne pas tenter de _Lumos. Il  continuait donc à courir tête baissée dans l'obscurité. Il trébuchait maintenant presque à chaque pas, et contre lui, Potter avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir le rythme de leur course pourtant trop lente. _

Il s'était enfoncé droit dans la forêt sans réfléchir, il devait par conséquent se diriger vers le sud, mais n'avait aucune idée exacte de leur position. Le ciel était invisible, caché par le faîte des arbres touffus; cette absence de repères célestes avait empêché Draco de se guider. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'arrêter pour faire l'enchantement des Quatre Points. A quoi bon savoir où ils se trouvaient, finalement, s'ils ne pouvaient transplaner...

Cette fuite insensée semblait sans issue.

Draco ne pouvaient cependant pas revenir en arrière. C'était la seule certitude qu'il lui restait. Comment expliquerait-il son geste? Il ne se l'expliquait pas lui-même.

Depuis combien de temps couraient-ils ainsi? Vingt minutes? Une heure? Sûr que les autres devaient déjà patrouiller tout le domaine en balais. Et si quelqu'un les avait vus se diriger vers la forêt ? Son père et les autres n'allaient certainement pas tarder à les rattraper... Non, ne pas penser à Père, surtout ne pas penser à Père... Et s'IL revenait plus tôt que prévu? Oh, Merlin !

Les pensées dans le chaos le plus total, il continuait malgré tout à courir droit devant lui, traînant toujours à sa droite le corps de Potter dont les jambes le portaient à peine. Son énergie initiale fondait comme neige au soleil à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la folie de son geste. Les images des heures précédentes se bousculaient dans sa tête. Des visions de Potter sous la torture, les cris... Puis il se vit tout à coup à la place de Potter, se tordant de douleur sous les assauts du Doloris... Le rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Le regard glacé que Père lui lancerait certainement...

Sans aucun contrôle sur son imagination délirante, la terreur tenaillant ses entrailles, Draco sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. L'air lui manquait. Le bruit de son souffle saccadé, mêlé à celui de Potter et au son des brindilles craquant sous leurs pieds, lui semblait assourdissant. On devait les entendre à des lieues à la ronde! Les yeux gonflés de larmes retenues, il sentit la panique s'emparer de tout son être. Haletant, il s'arrêta alors brusquement, sans lâcher Potter qui se plia en deux, à bout de souffle lui aussi. Il fallait réfléchir. Vite. Et rester calme. Respirer.

Dans cette obscurité presque totale, il ne pouvait tenter de soigner Potter, mais il n'était pas non plus question de faire de la lumière : il était terrorisé à l'idée de se faire repérer. Continuer alors? Pour aller où? Draco essaya de combattre la vague de désespoir qui le menaçait à nouveau. Il leva la tête et ferma les yeux. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient des feuilles au-dessus de lui. Il pleuvait. Potter pesait sur ses bras de tout son poids. En dehors de son thorax qui se soulevait faiblement, il était désormais immobile. Draco le laissa glisser progressivement sans s'en rendre compte, et bientôt le corps endolori s'affaissa lourdement sur un lit de fougères. Le bruit fit sursauter Draco. Il baissa les yeux. Potter gisait à ses pieds, inconscient. _On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut absolument essayer de remettre Potter en état de transplaner. Parer à ses blessures les plus pressantes. _C'était la seule solution. Il fallait prendre le risque de perdre du temps. Quant à la lumière, il essaierait de la rendre aussi basse que possible. Il rentra légèrement le bras droit dans sa manche pour défaire la pression retenant sa baguette. Celle-ci glissa dans sa main tremblante. 

Il se mit à genoux puis retourna Potter sur le dos. Aucune réaction. Affolé, il posa deux doigts sur la gorge du garçon, à la recherche de son pouls. Oui, là. Il battait faiblement.

Avant de faire de la lumière, Draco voulut tout de même s'assurer que personne n'était arrivé jusqu'à eux. Il tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant. Loin au-dessus de lui, la pluie crépitait doucement, et les plus hautes feuilles bruissaient sous le vent qui s'était apparemment levé. En dehors des chuchotements naturels de la forêt, il n'entendait aucune branche craquer, aucun bruit suspect. Il scruta ensuite l'obscurité tout autour de lui. Elle n'était troublée d'aucune lueur, même faible. "Ça va", se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, essayant de se rassurer. Après une profonde inspiration, il murmura:

"_Lumos_."

Il espérait que les arbres étaient assez hauts, assez touffus pour dissimuler le petit halo de lumière à d'éventuels poursuivants en balais. 

Draco approcha sa baguette de la silhouette allongée de Potter et la faible lueur vint éclairer le visage tuméfié du garçon. Ainsi évanoui, sans ses lunettes ― cassées dès le premier jour de sa capture ― ses traits lui donnaient un air vulnérable que Draco ne lui connaissait pas. Il souleva le chandail léger maculé de boue et de sang pour découvrir le torse nu de Potter. Les plaies et coupures qu'il y trouva lui donnèrent immédiatement la nausée. La vue du sang ne l'avait pourtant jamais gêné outre mesure jusqu'ici, il attribua donc inconsciemment son malaise soudain à la panique et l'épuisement. Luttant contre les images que ravivait l'apparition de ces blessures, il essaya à nouveau de respirer calmement. 

Il se concentra afin de stabiliser sa main dont les tremblements faisaient osciller la lumière de la baguette comme celle d'une bougie, puis lança tout d'abord un sortilège général de purification pour nettoyer la peau du sang séché et désinfecter les plaies. Celles-ci lui apparurent alors de façon nette. Il plissa les yeux, s'efforçant de les examiner en détail. Il eut alors la surprise de constater qu'elles n'étaient que superficielles. Intrigué, il posa la main gauche à plat sur l'abdomen de Potter afin de palper ses côtes. Bien que certaines devaient être fêlées, aucune n'avait l'air cassée. Toutes ces blessures n'étaient manifestement pas responsables de son état lamentable. L'explication le frappa soudain comme une évidence : Potter était tout simplement épuisé par le manque de nourriture et les Doloris répétés. Aucun sortilège n'aurait pu le remettre d'aplomb sur-le-champ. Draco pensa avec amertume qu'une simple décoction de feuilles de dragon ajoutée à de la Pimentine aurait suffit à lui rendre rapidement quelques forces, mais il ne disposait bien sûr d'aucune de ces potions sur lui. Découragé, il baissa la tête, laissant une fois de plus sa raison céder la place à la peur.

"_Nox_." 

Le halo disparu, Draco fut à nouveau plongé dans le noir. Il rangea machinalement sa baguette dans sa manche. Tout était fini. Bientôt les Mangemorts seraient sur eux et quoi qu'il arrive, Potter n'échapperait plus à la mort. Quant à Draco, s'il restait ici il mourrait lui aussi, sans doute des mains de son père. Il ne savait ce qui l'avait poussé à sauver Potter, mais il savait à présent qu'il l'avait fait en vain. En effet, sans Potter pour prouver sa bonne foi, impossible de se rendre à Poudlard sans qu'on lui rie au nez. Comment? Draco Malefoy, fils du Mangemort Lucius Malefoy, connu pour partager la haine de ce dernier envers les enfants de Moldus et partisan avéré de Vous-Savez-Qui, aurait trahi son père sans raison apparente pour demander la protection de Dumbledore? Il rit lui-même de l'absurdité de sa situation. _Le pire_, se dit-il, _c'est qu'ils auraient raison. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur les Sang-de-Bourbe... Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il venait de trahir son père et tout ce en quoi il croyait, sur le coup d'une pulsion absolument inexpliquée. Tout ça pour rien..._

Le désespoir, mêlé à la fatigue accumulée des récentes nuits sans sommeil, s'abattit sur lui d'un seul coup. Il resta ainsi à genoux, épaules affaissées et bouche bée, les mains reposant mollement sur le sol de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Toute tension envolée, il regardait sans la voir la silhouette de Potter qui se détachait à peine dans l'obscurité, toujours immobile contre ses genoux. Il ne comprenait rien, ne savait plus rien. 

Loin, très loin, derrière le brouillard cotonneux qui avait envahi son esprit, la voix de la raison lui criait de partir tant qu'il était encore temps, de laisser Potter ici, sauver au moins sa peau ! Il ne pouvait retourner au manoir auprès de son père mais il fallait bien survivre, essayer de se cacher jusqu'à-ce que les choses se tassent. Métamorphoser ses cheveux par trop reconnaissables et transplaner n'importe où, loin d'ici, vite! Draco restait pourtant immobile, sourd aux injonctions de sa conscience. Une partie de lui-même s'étonnait de se voir si léthargique devant la perspective d'une mort quasi certaine s'il ne se décidait pas très vite à quitter les lieux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi dans l'immobilité la plus totale.

La chaleur de Potter, qui avait pénétré ses genoux, remontait lentement le long de ses cuisses. La différence de température avec le reste de son corps transi le fit violemment tressaillir et il se mit tout à coup à trembler de tous ses membres. Secouant la tête pour chasser les frissons qui couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Draco retrouva ses esprits. Il fallait transplaner. Maintenant. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ni de réfléchir sur les causes de l'incroyable instant d'égarement qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici. Les autres pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Il se leva puis passa mentalement en revue les endroits où il pourrait se cacher en attendant le lever du jour.

Le froid envahissant soudain ses jambes lui rappela cependant la présence de Potter. Il fallait partir sans lui. Pourtant, inexplicablement, Draco ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner ainsi. A l'idée de le savoir à nouveau capturé et torturé par Lui ou pire, Avery, ses entrailles se nouèrent. Une colère sourde monta en lui. Il s'accroupit à nouveau puis posa brutalement la main sur la poitrine du garçon inanimé. Son pull était toujours relevé, Draco pouvait sentir sous la peau glacée les lents battements de son cœur. Il rabattit le vêtement d'un geste rageur. 

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon d'épargner à Potter le sort qui l'attendait... Draco sortit sa baguette magique. Il tendit le bras, fit le vide dans son esprit, prit une longue inspiration et retint son souffle. Autour de lui le silence de la nuit affichait l'indifférence de la forêt. Il expira sans avoir pu prononcer un mot. Pourtant sa main ne tremblait plus. Il ferma les yeux, essayant cette fois de respirer plus profondément. Mais les mots ne voulaient toujours pas sortir. 

Il n'avait encore jamais tué personne, toutefois il connaissait l'_Avada Kedavra _sur le bout des doigts. Deux ans d'entraînement sur divers animaux pendant les vacances avec son père, en songeant avec délices à la première fois qu'il donnerait la mort à un Sang-de-Bourbe, l'avaient préparé. Combien de fois Potter lui-même n'avait-il pas joué dans ses pensées le rôle de cette première victime tant attendue ? Voilà qu'aujourd'hui son rêve se réalisait, mais le souvenir de son exaltation passée se brisait contre le mur de la réalité. Potter était à ses pieds, sans défense, et pourtant, loin de le remplir d'ardeur, l'idée de le tuer lui était devenue insoutenable.

Il restait figé, la pointe de sa baguette posée non loin du cœur de Potter, sans pouvoir prononcer la moindre syllabe. Peut-être pouvait-il attendre encore un peu, se dit-il. Il tendit l'oreille à nouveau. Toujours aucun bruit suspect. Soulagé, il resta ainsi encore quelques minutes, essayant de rassembler son courage. Il ne pouvait cependant attendre trop longtemps sans prendre de risque. Sa main se contracta sur sa baguette. Il prit sa respiration, mais au dernier moment il voulut écouter les alentours plus attentivement. Il lui avait en effet semblé percevoir, mêlé au murmure du vent et des feuilles ondulant sous les gouttes, comme le bruit d'une rivière. Il baissa la tête en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur une seule chose, écouter. Au milieu du clapotis de la pluie qui roulait de feuilles en feuilles avant de s'abattre en gouttes lourdes et espacées autour de lui, il croyait distinguer un bruit de fond, plus sourd, très faible. Peut-être sur la gauche... Il n'en était pas certain... Etait-ce possible? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait obliqué autant vers l'est sans s'en rendre compte? Certes, le poids de Potter aurait pu le faire dévier, mais avaient-ils vraiment parcouru plus de quatre kilomètres? Malgré sa nature pessimiste, Draco ne put empêcher un espoir fou de renaître en lui. Il lui fallait être sûr. Il posa sa baguette à plat sur la paume de sa main qui s'était remise à trembler, puis prononça l'enchantement des Quatre Points. De son autre main, il tâtonna le résultat. Le nord était derrière lui ! C'était donc bien la Nadder ! S'il parvenait à trouver le ponton... Le petit bateau de pêche devait toujours y être arrimé. S'il métamorphosait sa robe de sorcier en couverture couleur bois et se cachait dessous avec Potter, l'embarcation avait des chances de passer inaperçue sous l'obscurité du ciel pluvieux...

Galvanisé par cette nouvelle perspective, Draco décida de partir à la recherche du bateau afin de tenter la descente de la rivière avec Potter. Il se pencha à nouveau vers le garçon à terre, le saisit par le torse et reprit sa course, moitié portant, moitié traînant son corps toujours évanoui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Potter donna des signes de réveil. Draco s'arrêta à nouveau pour écouter. Malgré la pluie qui s'accentuait, le bruit de la rivière se faisait plus fort; il n'eut bientôt plus besoin de s'arrêter pour s'orienter. Enfin, il distingua à travers les arbres un très léger miroitement avant de parvenir non loin de la berge.

Malheureusement, la vue qui l'y attendait n'était pas des plus réconfortantes. La rivière, gonflée par les récents orages, grondait comme un torrent et charriait, ça et là, quelques branchages, sans doute arrachés par les vents violents des jours précédents. S'aventurer par mauvais temps, sur une rivière déjà si tumultueuse, n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Draco persistait néanmoins à ignorer son bon sens qui lui criait qu'il avait plus de chances de s'en sortir tout seul: il décida de tenter l'opération malgré tout. Il déposa rapidement son fardeau contre un arbre. Potter avait effectivement repris vaguement connaissance, mais la rivière toute proche étouffait ses gémissements informes.

Draco pointa tout d'abord sa baguette sur ses cheveux trop clairs afin de les teindre en brun. Puis il s'approcha prudemment des eaux tourmentées, baguette en main, l'œil rivé au ciel à la recherche d'une silhouette humaine, prêt à se défendre en cas de nécessité. Pas de balais en vue pour l'instant, il fallait en profiter. Il tourna frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de distinguer le ponton, espérant en son for intérieur que celui-ci n'avait pas été emporté. La pluie qui tombait de plus en plus drue ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il s'approcha finalement tout à fait au bord puis fit quelques pas le long de la berge vers la droite, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir à travers les gouttes qui lui fouettaient le visage. Il transplana cent mètres plus loin, regarda à nouveau, puis s'éloigna encore, et encore. Aucun contour ne se dessinait, toujours pas de ponton.

Il se retourna donc vers la gauche et retransplana approximativement à son point de départ pour continuer sa recherche de l'autre côté. Il vit alors avec horreur Potter, debout à une vingtaine de mètres, tituber dangereusement près du bord de l'eau. Draco resta pétrifié une seconde, le souffle coupé. Ses réflexes prirent alors la relève et il se matérialisa immédiatement à l'endroit où l'autre garçon se tenait. Trop tard. Potter était tombé, sa chute à peine audible sous le tumulte des éléments en colère. Déjà le courant l'emportait.

Désemparé, Draco suivit Potter en courant maladroitement le long de la berge, essayant de le viser de sa baguette, mais lorsqu'il le vit couler, il plongea à son tour sans réfléchir.

A suivre…


End file.
